Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 6: Johnny Test
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: *Takes Place a year before the Main Story line* A year has past when an Unknown group Delightful Henchmen who been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D escaped. under the Command of Principal Smelling he plan to finish what Father has started.


Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 6: Johnny Test

Opening Theme: Over By Konishi Katsuyuki

Takes Place a year before the Main Story line  
>-<p>

A year has past when an Unknown group Delightful Henchmen who been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D escaped. under the Command of Principal Smelling he plan to finish what Father has started.

As of right now 14 year old Johnny Test known as the "kid with the flaming hair"/"flaming hair boy" due to the top of his blond hair having some red highlights Is at home in his hometown of Porkbelly playing a Game on X-Box Live when his father stood in right of the TV SET

"Johnny you been playing these Video since the summer started you need to go outside." Johnny's dad said

"Why there's nothing good going on in town lately." Johnny said

"Why did you think I had you get your Drive Licenes for?" Johnny's Dad asked

And Johnny replied "Because you don't have time to drive me anywhere?"

"Besides that, There's a science fair in Danville and since I drove your sisters there it's your turn to pick them up." Johnny's Dad said

"But I don't know where this Danville is." said Johnny

"You have a GSP Sreach for directions" Johnny's dad said

Outside Johnny head toward his Car where Dukey is waiting for him "He's really gonna have me ride around in this run down wreck?" Johnny said to himself

"What's your Problem it's your Car?" Dukey said 

"LOOK AT IT! It looks like it haven't been use since 1988, only old people and those Rich dudes collect cars like this and they don't even drive them!" Johnny Yelled

"Let's just get in before your Dad has fit" Dukey said

Now on the road Johnny and Dukey heads into Danville, upon noticing a bunch of Teenagers Johnny hid his face undernathe a face mask "What's with the Mask?" Dukey asked

"I don't wanna be seen driving something out of the 1980's" Johnny said

"Now you're over reacting?" Dukey said 

"Tell that so the guy with the shirt that spell "JERK" driving that beat wreck!" Johnny pointed out to another mess up car Similar to Johnny's being blocked by a pack and Teenagers

"Hey you High School Punks! get off the road!" Dan yelled

"What's with the Car mister, The 1980's Called they want their Car back."

Dan knocks down the pack of Teenagers with his Car "Tell the 1980's to go screw themselves!" Yelled

From a Far Johnny and Dukey seen what happine, with a shocked look on his face Dukey said "Dude he just ram those guys with his car!"

"Must be one of those guys who hates everyone and everything, Now let's get away from this are before someone thinks we did that." Johnny drove away and enters a Neighborhood and notice some rocket near one of the house "I think we're far away from that Scene" Johnny said

Just then the two hear a girls voice "Mom! You need to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" The girl showed her mother the huge rocket and Susan and Mary Test walked around

"You must be Candace Flynn how dare you expose our entry for the fair!" Susan yelled

"Wait you two girls built this Rocket? Does your parents know you build this" Linda asked

"Oh please our mom and dad knew we do these types of projects as long it doesn't cause run amuck around town." Mary said 

Susan then stared down Candace "As for you! Your brothers asked if they can help us and we agreed!"

"What is this your Rocket?" Candace asked

"And the boys helped you?" Linda said

"Don't worry Mrs. Flynn we'll give your Son and Step-Son credit when we get 1st prize." Susan said 

"O-Okay then" Linda walked back into the house

"I don't know who you two are but why did you asked those pest to help you in your own entry." Candace said 

Susan stomps on Candace's foot "THEY ASKED, WHAT'S IT TO YOU!" Susan yelled

"Yeah what's with you and the Snitching" Johnny yelled

"Johnny what are you and Dukey doing in Danville." Susan asked

"Dad made me come, saying that it's my turn to drive your home when the fair is over." Johnny said

"So the kid with the flaming hair is your brother huh." Candace said

"Correct unlike you, we use him to test some of our inventions" Susan said

"So this Rocket is your entry" Johnny asked

"It was hidden until she mistook our invention for her brothers'. Candace Don't you have someone to have S#$ with? What his name again Jeremy?" Susan said

"Why don't you go fine your Jeremy and hit all 3 bases" Mary said

"That's Cold" Johnny step back

"At least Jeremy knows who I'm, what about what his name...Gil who don't even know who you two are think he's pretending not to know who you two are. Besides I bet you let your brother get away with every thing little thing he does." Candace said

"Hey don't lump me into this argument" Johnny yelled

"you know what the only reason you try to burst Phineas and Ferb is because you're kinda jealous of their genius" Mary said

"Me? Jealous of those two?" Candace yelled

"That's right you hate the fact that they are better at inventing things for their friends and you wanna ruin that with your bursting and calling your mother on that Cell Phone of yours" Susan said

"THAT'S MY BUINESS YOU RED HEAD NERDS!" Candace yelled

"What going on here" Phineas and Ferb walked into the Scene Johnny Grabs Phineas by his shirt

"You don't want to know or get into the Middle of this" Johnny said 

"And another thing Gil is an only child and doesn't have a bratty younger sister named Suzy which Jeremy has." Susan said

"Wh-what?" Candace said

"Don't try to hide it, Suzy is more jealous of you then you are to your own brothers" Mary

"You know what kind of pest Suzy is but you don't wanna say in front of Jeremy, This is why we're glad that Gil is an only child" Susan said

"What size his Gil's D#$%? Jeremy's about 13 inch." Candace asked 

"HE'S 15 INCH!" Susan and Mary screamed

Just then a Japanese girl threw ice water over all 3 "Damnit Candace will you stop bragging about Jeremy's C$%^& all of the time? And you two who cares what size Gill's D$%^& is."

"Who's the Asian chick?" Johnny asked

"Her name is Stacy and I think she's in Relationships with someone named Coltrane" Phineas said

"Who?" Johnny asked

Stacy stood still for a moment, before turning around, a heavenly look on her face as she stared at the boy in front of her. "H-hi?" she said but then Dan came from nowhere and rang a Chinese gone right at everyone

"Hey get your heads out of the clouds!" Dan yelled

"Why did you do that and who are you and your friend?" Candace demand

"I'm sorry about my friend bothering you kids. Let's go Dan before someone Phone the Police and have you arrested." Dan and Chris drove away

"Hey Phineas since you helping my sisters with their entry for the fair you think you can remodel my car for me?" Johnny asked

"Sure we can fix of your broken car? Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today." Phineas said to Ferb

"Johnny your dad will freak out if these two fix up your car" Dukey said

"Yeah buuuuuutttt he said that this car is my reasonability so I'm gonna have Jenny get a makeover." Johnny said

"You're giving your Car a Name?" Dukey asked

3 hours later Phineas and Ferb showed Johnny his now upgraded Car "Now that's more like it" Johnny said

"You two played F-Zero on the Wii VC didn't you?" Dukey asked

"Kinda" Said Phineas

"Phineas you and your Step-bro are mine and Dukey's new buds" Johnny said

"In that case you should do something for Phineas and Ferb" Dukey said

"We don't need any reward or anything" Phineas

Now a Girl dress in a Fireside girl outfit came over toward the boys. "Hi Phineas, Whatchya doing?" she asked

"Hey Isabella we just finished working on Johnny's Car today" Phineas said

"He knows this other chick?" Johnny asked 

"I think she likes him" Dukey said

"Hey Dukey how about we take Jenny out for a spin around town" Johnny asked Dukey 

"Who's Jenny?" Isabella asked 

"That's the name of Johnny's Car" Phineas said

Johnny and Dukey drove around town "I like the new AC they installed here. The old AC was crabby compared to this one." Dukey said

"Hey let's stop by this slushing Dog for a bite while my sisters are at this Fair thing." Johnny said 

Johnny's Car parked inside the Slushy Dog Parking lot While Dukey got out Stacy enters the parking Lot while holding her Purse over right shoulder, Stacy walked over toward Johnny's car "So that was he was doing with Phineas and Ferb" Stacy said as she taps on the window.

Johnny rolled the right side window down "You're that girl?" Johnny said

"Hi there, my name's Stacy I didn't get a chance to know your name due to that Jerk with the gong." Stacy was staring at Johnny with a dreamy look in her eyes and a wide smile across her face. 

"The name is Johnny Test" Johnny Introduces himself

"So You're new to Danville, aren't you?" Stacy asked

"My two older sisters are taking part in the science fair. You know that Rocket near your friend's house it's their entry. Your friends mistaken it from one of her brothers inventions." Johnny said 

"You have to excuse Candace she always trying to burst her own brother since last summer." Stacy explained

"That be going on since last Summer? What's with her they are not even bothering her" Johnny said

"I have no idea, Never mind Candace for now, Mind if I come inside" Stacy asked

Johnny open the door and Stacy got in Meanwhile inside the Slushy Dog Dan is holding up the line

"Why is this Place even called the Slushy Dog anyway?" Dan asked

"Then why come in here?" Chris asked

"Less Teenagers brothering me and my car" Dan said

"Excuse me I'm trying to place an order will you make yours so I can place mine and my friend's" Dukey yelled

"Is there's Problem sir?" Jeremy asked 

"Yes the name your manager pick for this place Slushy Dog" Dan said 

"I just work here for the Summer I have no say in that." Jeremy Explained 

"Then I demand to speak with the Manager" Dan said

"That's gonna be a problem, he's not in." Jeremy said

"Tell your Boss to get his A#$% back over here before I beat the daylights and your %$%%&*(Y%^$W%^#%^$&^%*$%&^#$&^&*^$#()&)&*^&% And You'll able to see Earth from space!" Dan yelled

"Dan every can hear you!" Chris covered Dan's Mouth 

"Okay I'm leaving before I lose it!" Dukey yelled and he walked out of the Slushy Dog

Now back inside Johnny's Car Johnny and Stacy shared a kissed to one another "Stacy what about this Coltrane person Phineas mention" Johnny asked

"Oh that, He and I are not really in a relationship like Candace is with Jeremy. I never got a chance to tell her and Besides compared to Jeremy's ##$%%  
>You're is much longer." Stacy said<p>

"For real? Since we're sharing there's this girl back home called Sissy, people think she and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend but we're not. She stated that she's into army dudes like her dad or something." Johnny said

And then Dukey came back as notice Stacy inside the Car "What's going on in here did you when 3rd base with this girl?" Dukey asked

"Maybe" Johnny said

Stacy look to her right and see Dukey "That's your dog?" Stacy asked

"That's right we roll together expect for School" Johnny said "Hey what happine over there?" Johnny asked Dukey 

"That man with the black jerk T-shirt! Makes you wanna loose it!" Dukey said

"So Stacy when you get the chance you don't mind visiting my hometown Porkbelly?" Johnny asked

"I have nothing else to do lately I'll take you up on that" Said Stacy

After Johnny drove Stacy home "Really what just happine between you two?" Dukey asked 

"I think I has relations with a Asian Chick like that Samuel Spencer did with that Trixie Tang a while back." Johnny said

"I don't think we blog down why she and this Samuel Spencer hit all 3 bases like you and Stacy did." Dukey said

Later that night in Porkbelly "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Johnny what did you do to you car! It look like one of those F-Zero Machines?" Mr. Test said 

"Relax It still run" Johnny said 

"I told you not to get that 80's model something like that it only meant for collecting." Mrs. Test said

"I was trying to save us money, Johnny You asked your sisters to upgrade your car didn't you?" Mr. Test asked

"Actually Phineas and Ferb give his car that tune up" Susan said

"Fine I'll let this pass but NO DRAG RACING!" Mr. Test said 

"That's not 1950 AD" Johnny said 

"I see every Fast and the Furious Movies son, It maybe a old 1950's thing but it been given a update and people still get into car accidents" Mr. Test said

Late at night back in Danville inside the Flynn's Home Candace is heading toward her room when she overhear her step-father Lawrence Fletcher talking to someone on his Laptop.

"Project Ragnarok? No sir I never hear of something like that" Lawrence said

"Whatever it is be on the look out for anyone fitting these Profiles." The Director shows Lawrence a wanted photos of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Oh my, they're children somewhere about Phineas and Freb's ages?" Lawrence said

"Don't be fooled by their appearance Agent Fletcher they are still children years later when Monty and his brother Ben are full-grown adults meaning that the Delightfulization process may have given them increased longevity."

"And these Delightful Children pose a treat?" Lawrence said

"They have been on S.H.I.E.L.D'S Most wanted lost since the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage war. If you see any of them contact Nick Fury and he'll send a team to arrest them."

Candace walked away and into her room

"What was that! Lawrence Fletcher is some Special Agent? And who they hell are these Delightful Children From Down The Lane." Upset Candace punches her mirror caused her hand to bleed

To be continue

Cast

(English)  
>James Arnold Taylor As Johnny Test<br>Louis Chirillo As Dukey  
>Ashley Tisdale As Candace Flynn<br>Kelly Hu As Stacy Hirano  
>Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro<br>Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson  
>Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn<br>Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher  
>Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test<br>Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test

(Japanese)  
>Koki Miyata as Phineas Flynn<br>Yuki Masuda as Ferb Fletcher  
>Konishi Katsuyuki As Johnny Test<br>Akira Ishida as Dukey  
>Ryoko Nagata as Candace Flynn<br>Koda Kumi (Singing Voice) Natsumi Yanase (Speaking Voice) as Stacy Hirano  
>Aya Hirano as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro<br>Kenn as Jeremy Johnson


End file.
